who to love?
by Thatcrazybandgirl
Summary: kyo,hau, and yuki all have feelings for tohru and are fighting to win her over who will tohru choose in the end?
1. sleepovers and snakes

who to love?

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: i sadly don't own fruits basket i wish i did but very sadly don't... *goes into a corner and cries*<p>

ok so this is me first fanfic on here so if people could give me some feed back on my first chapter it would much appreciated!

chapter one

* * *

><p>Tohru was walking back to Shigures house, Hatsuharu following behind her and Momiji ran ahead of them, momiji had asked if he and haru could sleep over that night and tohru being her kind self said they could. once she had told them yes she thought about how angry kyo might get. as they walked towards the house tohru saw kyo on the roof and figured that shigure must have done something. as she walked closer she could hear kyo mumbling something about a snake. when she heard this tohru realized that ayame must be there. tohru told momiji and haru to wait in the living room.<p>

Tohru had climb up to the roof to sit with kyo. "Kyo? are you ok?" tohru asked  
>kyo glanced at tohru and sighed "ya i guess" kyo mumbled<br>"what's wrong" tohru said moving closer to him and looking him in the eyes  
>"that stupid rats brother is here!" kyo growled<br>"Really! where is he!" tohru said excitedly  
>"figures you'd be happy about that! and hes sitting in yuki's room waiting for him to come home from his student council meeting." kyo growled out.<br>"o-o-oh I'm sorry " tohru said waving her hands in front of her face.  
>"no don't be! you don't need to be sorry for every thing you say" kyo said sighing<br>"ok... s-s-sorry, errrrrmmm uhh sorry i said it again, ehhh" tohru said stuttering attempting to not say sorry  
>"its ok" kyo said laughing and smiling<br>"oh kyo by the way momiji and haru are sleeping over tonight" tohru said happily  
>the smile instantly wiped off his face "what! kyo yelled<br>"sorry i didn't tell you" tohru said laughing  
>kyo saw shigure walking towards the house "5...4...3...2...1" kyo said sighing<br>the moment kyo had said one, ayame came running out of the house towards shigure "SHIGURE!" ayame screamed  
>"AYA!" shigure screamed back random sparkles randomly appeared around him and ayame.<br>"wow kyo how did you know that would happen!" tohru exclaimed  
>"because that happens almost every time their together... remember?" kyo said laughing<br>suddenly tohru remembered all the times that ayame and shigure were together  
>"yeah i guess your right!" tohru said smiling brightly<p>

the two got up to go downstairs completely forgetting about the two younger boys. when kyo reached the bottom of the stairs he was surprised at what he heard...

* * *

><p>this was a really short chapter im guessing alot of them will be short like this so ya :D<p>

ok so agian this is my first fanfic please tell me what you think i will try to update as much as possible!


	2. the truth comes out

disclaimer: again i sadly don't own furuba i wish i did but very sadly don't...

_kyo's thoughts_

tohru's thoughts

**yuki's thoughts**

* * *

><p>chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>"i wonder what happened to tohru?" momiji asked<p>

" she's probably up on the roof with kyo" haru said in his usual monotone voice

"oooooooh i wonder what the love birds are doing" momiji yelled out

just then kyo and tohru walked down the stairs and heard what momiji had just said he stood there in shock but then he ran over to momiji and started to beat up the little bunny

"You baka neko! is that really needed" yuki said sighing as he walked into the room

"yeah it is, kusa nezumi!" kyo shouted

Yuki looked over to tohru who was blushing madly so he figured momiji said something about tohru and kyo or said something tohru might find embarrassing.

"why are you getting so worked up like that we're just kidding...gosh kyo" haru said calmly

kyo turned around blushing and ran back up to the roof. tohru looked embarrassed and confused.

kyo was sitting in his usual place on the roof thinking about tohru. _why do i keep thinking about her! its not fair! there is no chance of me being able to tell her how i feel... and even if i do i highly doubt she'll feel the same way._ while he was thinking he didn't even hear tohru climb onto the roof and sit next to him. he heard her sigh then sat straight up in shock but relaxed and started blushing when he saw it was tohru. "hey" he said quietly

"kyo?..." tohru whispered

"yeah?" kyo asked

"why did you get mad at momiji? and why did you leave when haru said it was just a joke" tohru asked blushing

"ummmmm..." kyo started to say with his blush coming back.

"kyo...d-do you like me?" tohru asked quietly so even kyo could barely hear her

kyo blushed even more his eyes opened wide and looked away wondering if he should answer or not.

"because... kyo i really like you" tohru added be for kyo could answer

kyo's jaw dropped _how could someone so cute, and innocent like tohru, like someone like him? _

"i-i really like you too, tohru" kyo said blushing uncontrollably _why was that so hard to say!_

just as kyo said that he heard his annoying cousins voice "aww kyo likes tohru!"

"haru! you fat cow! shut up!" kyo screamed at his younger cousin who had been watching the whole time. tohru blushed uncontrollably when the white and black haired boy said this. did haru just really hear and see all of that? "aww is the stupid kitty cat being a sissy? Huh what's wrong sissy boy?" haru said in his cruelest white voice. He could feel that he was starting to go black but tried to calm down before it was too late.

"Ohh im the sissy!...you baka ushi!, your just jealous! You fat cow you're the sissy here!" kyo shouted seeing that haru was going black.

"ohh so the sissy cat thinks he's so tough! if you don't like what im saying what im saying then come over here and do something about it then!" haru shouted that had done it he couldn't stop it he went black. Tohru got scared that kyo and black haru were going to start fighting. as soon as kyo heard what haru had said he ran over to kyo and threw the first punch.

The fight had been going on for at least 5 minutes now. Tohru suddenly got an idea when haru didn't notice tohru had run up behind him, she hugged him and the boy turned into a cow. kyo looked confused and started yelling "what happened why did he turn into a cow!" kyo yelled not realizing that tohru had hugged haru"ughhhh he is such a stupid fat cow!"

When tohru heard kyo yelling she climbed down from the roof and ran off into the forest. she didn't even know why she was so upset, but she was. When kyo realized that tohru was gone he freaked out.

* * *

><p>this one was a little longer then the last please review my story and give me feedback on how you like it or ideas for future chapters!<p> 


	3. worry and anger

My grammar isn't good so yeah :)

Disclaimer: again i sadly don't own furuba I wish I did but very sadly don't...

_Kyo's thoughts_

Tohru's thoughts

**Yuki's thoughts**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p>When yuki saw tohru run out the front door he got worried "what<p>

did that baka neko do now?" yuki muttered under his breath.

Within seconds kyo went running out the door after her. "What is going!" yuki yelled

When he realized that haru was gone he guessed what happened. When haru came downstairs attempting to put his shirt back on yuki got confused. **Kyo and haru must have gotten into a fight that upset tohru and that's why she ran off crying.**

"What happened with Miss Honda?" yuki asked haru who had finally gotten his shirt back on

"Well kyo and tohru told each other that they liked each other and..." haru started but was cut off by yuki yelling "what!"

"Then I interrupted them then kyo got mad and went black, got into a fight then tohru hugged me and ran off crying" haru said in his usual monotone voice.

"They said what to each other!" yuki screamed

"Ohh is yuki jealous?" shigure said walking into the room ayame following after.

"Awwwwwww my little brother has a crush on our sweet little flower!" ayame said clinging to yuki

"Shut up you stupid snake" yuki said shoving his brother off of him.

"But yuki" ayame whined but started giggling like a little girl

* * *

><p>OK so ya this was an extremely short chapter and when i wrote it out on paper it looked alot longer. yeah i think that all of my chapters are gonna be kind of short... please review! :) if you have any suggestions for later chapters i'd love to hear :)<p> 


	4. a kiss and tears

**a kiss and tears**

_Kyo's thoughts_

Tohru's thoughts

**Yuki's thoughts**

* * *

><p>disclaimer: i very sadly don't own fruits basket if i did haru would've been with tohru.<p>

hey guys sorry for taking so long I've been trying to raise my grades so i wouldn't fail the 8th grade okay enough of that enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Tohru I'm really sorry I started fighting with haru..." kyo said

"Its ok kyo... I'm not mad at you … it's just that haru..." tohru said trailing off.

"Yeah... I know" kyo said softly.

Tohru started to blush uncontrollably. Kyo laughed when she started to blush, which only made her blush more. Kyo gently swept her hair behind her ear and smiled down at her, tohru closed her eyes and sighed happily. kyo leaned down and kissed her softly, and to his surprise she kissed back.

Haru and yuki decided to look for kyo and tohru. They were walking in the forest when they saw the couple. Yuki had to look twice before realizing that the couple who were kissing in front of them was actually kyo and tohru yuki gasped and ran back to the house in a full rage.

Tohru and kyo heard a gasp and turned around in shock to see yuki stomping off and haru mouth wide open staring in shock. Tohru blushed madly. "What are you looking at yah fat cow!" kyo yelled, angry that they had been interrupted again by his younger cousin

"...T-Tohru?" haru managed to choke out.

Tohru looked away completely embarrassed. "kyo what the hell were you doing to her?" haru finally yelled." what gives you the right to do that you stupid cat!"

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING! You're the one who is bothering us!" kyo screamed

"Kyo..."tohru said quietly.

"Tohru do you really like him over me or yuki?" haru said clearly hurt and disappointed.

Kyo got angry at this haru and yuki were jealous of him and just wanted tohru for themselves. "no, Hatsuharu... are you upset! I'm sorry!" tohru said starting to freak out that haru or yuki might be offended.

"Tohru...it's just that... me and yuki thought that you liked one of us..." haru said sounding extremely upset.

"Oh haru I'm sorry …. i didn't think about how you or yuki would feel about this i am so sorry! i was just being selfish" tohru said sounding really sad. "Um... I guess I'll just go back to the house then..."

Tohru walked off towards the house leaving the two boys behind her. "Now look at what you did you stupid cow!" kyo shouted coldly.

"You're the one who was making out with her you stupid cat!" haru yelled coldly.

* * *

><p>thanks for reading i know it was short but it looked so much longer on the paper so yeah. please review i need your feedback so i can improve, any flames are welcome they shall only give me encouragement . :) love you guys, ill try to update soon.<p> 


End file.
